Anexo: 2da Temporada de Sunlight (2017)
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = Just Dubbing Studios |direccion_doblaje = Andres Sandoval Heredia |traductor = Nicolas Galilei |adaptador = Juan Duran |doblaje_español = 60px |pais = México |año = 2019}}La segunda temporada del reboot de Sunlight se estreno el 28 de enero de 2019 por la plataforma de streaming Netflix. Reparto prinicpal Reparto episodico Ep.16: Un dia en la vida (A Day in the Life) El grupo Sunlight y el presidente reciben la visita de "Ella", diciendo que deberían ingeniar la forma de evitar la guerra al ir al posible futuro y ver como acabo la tierra si no se hacia nada. Trivia *Las voces de los soldados son hechas por la misma persona pero multiplicadas. *Es la segunda vez que Dante Jara hace la voz de un Bebe, luego de hacerlo en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua. Ep. 17: Caido (Down) Las heroinas deciden ir a investigar la planta nuclear para ver si no fue modificada. Ep. 18: Sabotaje (Sabotage) Una persona amenaza al equipo y al presidente de que dejen de investigar y que en cambio se dejen atacar. Ep. 19: Mañana Rota (The Morning is Broken) Mientras que las chicas tratan de seguir examinando que ha estado pasando, Kira decide indagar mas a fondo de su pasado. Ep. 20: Pero que (triste) mundo''(What a (Un)Wonderful World) ''Centrandose en "Ella", esta ultima decide hablar con los ayudantes y con Bruno para hablar sobre el equipo. Ep. 21: Un signo de los tiempos''(A Sign of the Times) ''El equipo decide analizar a que hora comenzó el ataque, mientras esto pasa, "Ella" y los ayudantes también investigan aparte. Ep. 22: La tierra se mueve''(I Feel the Earth Move) ''Un nuevo ataque ocurre en la ciudad, pero sin las chicas en su presencia, otras personas tienen que ocuparse de esto. Ep. 23: Vuela lejos''(Fly Away) ''"Ella" decide ver algo sobre el pasado y futuro del grupo y el mundo. Ep. 24: No hay donde correr''(Nowhere to Run) ''"Ella", todavia viendo recuerdos del antiguo equipo, recibe una inesperada visita, mientras tanto, las demas notan que hay unos largos huecos alrededor de la ciudad despues de la guerra Trivia *En el episodio, hay una escena donde "Ella" ve mediante su misterioso artefacto un recuerdo perteneciente al episodio 7 de la temporada 1 de la serie original, para tanto la versión original y la versión doblada se usan archivos de voz del capitulo. **Esta vendría siendo la única participación de Carla Castañeda en la temporada, puesto a que fue vetada de Just Dubbing Studios por problemas en el estudio. **Así mismo en la versión en ingles seria la única participación de Selena Gomez en una producción de la franquicia. Ep. 25: Ella no esta aquí'' (She's Not There) ''Tres chicas sobrevivientes al ataque aparecen con las heroínas, a pesar de que el equipo no las reconocen, ellas si las reconocen, "Ella" logra saber de esto y decide evitar que ellas sigan con las chicas por razones desconocidas. Trivia *Xóchitl Ugarte retoma a Carol, siendo su voz en la serie original. *Susana Moreno y Andrea Orozco no retoman a Halka y Alice por doblar otros personajes, son reemplazadas por Liliana Barba y Mariana Ortiz. Ep. 26: Imaginar'' (Imagine) ''Principalmente un capitulo narrado, se revela mas sobre las versiones malvadas de las protagonistas, sobre "Ella" y el verdadero plan del presidente. Trivia *Alfredo Domínguez vuelve a la franquicia después de dejar a su personaje Bruno en la temporada 1 por su mudanza a Miami, sin embargo, esta vez lo hizo en la version en ingles. **El no se autodoblo por razones desconocidas, siendo doblado por Edson Matus. *En la versión original, Yaen cambia de actriz de voz a Lisa Ortiz, sin embargo en el doblaje Cristina Hernández sigue doblando al personaje. Ep. 27: La gente que amamos'' (The People That We Love) ''El equipo decide tomar testimonios de los sobrevivientes. Ep. 28: Rescatame'' (Rescue Me) ''Alguien le tiende una trampa a una de los miembros del equipo, mientras que el equipo no sabe quien es, el si sabe. Ep. 29: Fuego y Lluvia'' (Fire and Rain) ''Despues de enterrar a Amy en el "presente", empieza a llover en la ciudad, sin embargo no es lluvia normal..., esto solo confirma que, ya todo empezo.. Ep. 30: La noche en que morí'' (The Night I Died) ''El equipo, después de terminar de "proteger la ciudad", el misterioso hombre aparece contra el equipo, ¿pondrán tenderlo antes de tiempo? Ep. 31: Solución Suicida: Me Encantara Cambiar El Mundo'' (Suicide Solution: I Would Love Change The World)'' Véase Solución Suicida: Me Encantara Cambiar El Mundo. Saga Sunlight Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Anexos